


My round angel

by IDKbroYO



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), DJD - Freeform, Death, Decepticons - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Love, Past Brainwashing, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Stockholm Syndrome, Tarn - Freeform, Yandere, reader X, tarn x, yandere tarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKbroYO/pseuds/IDKbroYO
Summary: A short one-shot about tarn kidnaping you and basically brainwashing you to have Stockholm syndrome. Now you have a kid on the way and tarn could not be happier.





	My round angel

There you were. Resting peacefully beside him. So beautiful, and swollen with his offspring. He never thought that he actually would get a moment like this, with a sparkmate, and let alone have a sparkling with them. When he first saw you on the lost light singing to yourself- well at least you thought you were by your own. So beautiful. Just like the angel you were. He was originally sneaking on the ship to plant a bomb but on his way out he saw you. And instantly fell in love.

Succeeding with the mission and taking you with him, he got to the peaceful tyranny. And the bomb went off. Successfully killing everyone in it. First you were mad and screamed even though you were shaking to the core with fear. You would not sing a single melody and not accept any of the gifts he got for you. Every time he tried to kiss you or even hold you, you would scream more and try to get away from him. You stopped to drink your energon in long periods of time and only when you almost died from the need to refuel you drank. After someone told you that everyone was dead, you stopped making any kind of sound and sat in a corner in the room (his quarters) where he was keeping you in and crying till you fell asleep. You stopped entirely to drink the energon. And you became distant and cold.

So he got a mnemosurgeon and threatened them to fix you, or he would kill them. Slowly. The mnemosurgeon agreed to fix you. And when he was done he was killed anyways.

After that you weren’t sad, mad or afraid anymore. Except you welcomed everything he did. The hugs, kisses and everything! With a big smile on your faceplate. And when he asked yet again for you to sing for him, you did! And it was like a gift sent from primus himself.

Everything was perfect.

Tarn turned back to you and kissed your forehead softly. You slowly started to wake up. Opening your (f/c) optics looking up to meat tarns crimson ones. “Did I wake you up?” he asks in his dark raspy voice. You smile tiredly at him and answer tiredly, a short “no”. He tilts his head down a bit to press his lips to yours. There was no discomfort or anything that meant that you did not want the kiss. Just how he wanted it. 

Taking you by the waist and puling you up to him so he had his face at your swollen stomach and planted time kisses there to, only to get a kick in response. The soon-to-be sire let out a tiered, dry laugh and smiled proudly. Placing a servo on your stomach he felt the sparkling kick again but a little stronger than before. ” Your goanna be strong one” he whispers quietly. Tarn sigh and looks up to see you have fallen in to recharge yet again. Smiling at his little family he made him closes his red bright optics to also fall in to a peaceful recharge thinking:

“Everything is perfect my round sweet little angel”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, sorry. I just like to write short ones!
> 
> it's on wattpad to!  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/203529664-my-round-angel-tarn-reader


End file.
